The goal of this contract is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. This contract provides document preparation support services for NTP Technical Reports, Toxicity Reports, and Genetically Modified Mouse model reports. Keywords NTP;Technical Report preparation